Computers each mounting multiple modules in a single chassis may include different types of slots such as a slot connectable to a CPU module, a slot connectable to a storage module, and a slot connectable to an I/O module.
Patent Literature Document 1 discloses a server including a CPU-module connector connectable to a CPU module, an IO-module connector connectable to an IO module, and a CPU/IO-module combined connector selectively connectable to either a CPU module or an IO module. Herein, the CPU/IO-module combined connector is designed to unify a CPU-module connector and an IO-module connector; hence, it includes two sockets individually receiving a CPU module and an IO module.